Quase Ninguém Vê
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei vê o que quase ninguém vê com relação à Botan.


**Gostaria de dedicar essa fanfic pra minha amiga Usagi Chan 9.0, com quem sempre bato papo sobre Yu Yu Hakusho e nossa fixação pelo casal Botan e Hiei!**

**Quase Ninguém Vê**

**Tenho andado distraído  
Impaciente e indeciso  
E ainda estou confuso  
Só que agora é diferente  
Estou tão tranquilo e tão contente**

Botan era uma jovem muito estudiosa, interessante, e bonita, mas poucas pessoas notavam isso. Numa época onde todos pareciam se esforçar para parecerem atrativos fisicamente ao sexo oposto, Botan parecia se esforçar para parecer uma pessoa sem graça. Seus óculos antiquados, seu cabelo preso, suas roupas largas. Nada disso atraía possíveis namorados, mas para a jovem isso não era um problema, afinal ela já se decidira a não namorar uma pessoa que só se importasse com sua aparência.

**Quantas chances desperdicei  
Quando o que eu mais queria  
Era provar pra todo o mundo  
Que eu não precisava  
Provar nada pra ninguém**

Além do mais, desde a 1ª série, ela era apaixonada por um menino de sua turma. O nome dele Ra Hiei, um jovem que parecia atrair problemas. Sempre se metia em brigas e discussões, mas apesar disso, era bem popular e poderia sair com quem bem quisesse, mas não era isso que fazia. Todas as garotas da turma viviam convidando-o para sair, mas ele nunca aceitava.

**Me fiz em mil pedaços  
Pra você juntar  
E queria sempre achar  
Explicação pro que eu sentia**

Um dia Botan comia seu lanche, em sua mesa habitual no refeitório, sozinha, quando Hiei sentou-se de frente pra ela.

- Quero que saia comigo, onna. – Ele dissera encarando-a. – A jovem ficou em silêncio, processando a informação.

- Você quer dizer como num encontro? – Ela perguntou receosa. Obviamente não era isso.

- Exatamente. – Botan não conseguia compreender. Qual é o significado disso?

- Mas...

- Na sexta está bom para você? – Perguntou Hiei antes que ela pudesse arrumar uma desculpa.

- Eu... Acho que sim. – A jovem estava tão surpresa que não conseguia reagir normalmente.

- Ótimo. – Respondeu ele se levantando. – Te pego na sua casa às sete da noite. – Hiei já ia sair andando.

- Você não quer o endereço? – Perguntou Botan com um leve sorriso.

- Já tenho. – Ele respondeu, começando a se afastar dela. Deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Como ele sabia seu endereço?

* * *

**Como um anjo caído  
Fiz questão de esquecer  
Que mentir pra si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira  
Mas não sou mais  
Tão criança a ponto de saber tudo**

Na sexta, Hiei encontrou-a no horário combinado. Botan usava um vestido azul simples, mas que, diferente de suas outras roupas, valorizavam um pouco suas curvas.

- Vamos? – perguntou Hiei indicando seu carro.

- Claro. – Respondeu Botan acompanhando-o.

Hiei levou-a a uma lanchonete. Depois que escolheram o que iriam comer e fizeram o pedido, o rapaz ficou observando sua acompanhante, o que a deixou vermelha.

**Já não me preocupo se eu não sei por que  
Às vezes o que eu vejo quase ninguém vê  
E eu sei que você sabe, quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo o mesmo que você**

- O que foi, Hiei? – Ela perguntou constrangida.

- Sempre me perguntei por que você vive se escondendo por trás desses óculos. – Botan ficou boquiaberta. Como ele conseguira notar isso? Até agora ninguém havia reparado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou ainda surpresa.

- Que você tem olhos muito bonitos, mas vive escondendo eles. – Hiei esticou o braço e, com cuidado, tirou os óculos dela.

- Não faça isso, Hiei. – Ela sussurrou baixando os olhos.

- Por quê? Eu só queria saber por que. – Ele colocou os óculos na mesa. Botan suspirou. Iria explicar apenas para ele, afinal, ele merecia saber a verdade.

-Porque eu não gosto da forma que as pessoas agem hoje em dia. Pode me chamar de antiquada, mas não quero que os rapazes olhem pra mim, como se eu fosse uma pedaço de carne no mercado, me avaliando e decidindo se vale a pena me escolher pela minha aparência. – Hiei deu um leve sorriso. O que a deixou um pouco nervosa. – E nem vem me dizer que nem todos são assim. Você sabe que é verdade. Quer dizer... Talvez você não seja assim, já que estamos aqui hoje.

- Não me ponha num pedestal, onna. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso. – Sou como os outros caras. Observo as garotas e procuro o que me atrai nelas.

**Tão correto e tão bonito  
O infinito é realmente  
Um dos deuses mais lindos  
Sei que às vezes uso  
Palavras repetidas  
Mas quais são as palavras  
Que nunca são ditas?**

- Então o que faz aqui comigo? – Indagou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. – Não há nada em mim que possa atraí-lo.

- Aí que você se engana. Já disse que acho seus olhos muito bonitos. E além do mais, você não sabe o que me atrai nas garotas. Às vezes o que eu vejo, quase ninguém vê.

- E o que, exatamente, seria isso?

- O modo como seus olhos percorrem os livros avidamente, como se dependesse daquele capítulo para viver, a maneira que ajuda as pessoas a estudarem, mesmo sabendo que só estão te usando, o jeito como sorri quando olha pro céu num dia ensolarado. – Botan estava de boca aberta. – São essas coisas que eu observo e que me atraem.

- Hiei...

**Me disseram que você  
Estava chorando  
E foi então que eu percebi  
Como lhe quero tanto**

- Por isso é que digo que sou igual aos outros. A única coisa que nos separa é o que observamos nas garotas. – A jovem sorria para ele. – É desse sorriso que eu estou falando. – Hiei passou a mão no rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas. – Só não sei se isso é o suficiente para você querer namorar comigo. – O sorriso de Botan aumentou.

- Não entendo, como você sendo tão observador, não notou que eu sempre gostei de você. – Agora foi a vez dele, arregalar um pouco os olhos.

- Sendo assim... – Hiei puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. – Não sei por que demorei tanto a fazer isso. – Botan só podia concordar com ele.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendi. – Disse a jovem com o cenho franzido. – Como você sabia meu endereço. – O rapaz ficou vermelho.

- Eu...

- Pode falar, Hiei. – Ele suspirou.

- Quando você ficava até tarde no colégio e depois ia a pé pra casa, eu te seguia de carro à distância, pra ver se você ia chegar em segurança.

- Você é muito fofo, Hiei. – Disse a jovem abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Hm. Não sou. – Ele correspondeu ao abraço e deu um leve sorriso. Ainda bem que nenhum daqueles idiotas da escola notava como Botan era linda. Sobrava mais pra ele.

**Já não me preocupo se eu não sei por que  
Às vezes o que eu vejo quase ninguém vê  
E eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer  
Que eu quero mesmo que você**

**[Quase Sem Querer – Legião Urbana]**


End file.
